harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SmudgyHollz/Spotlight
Because this wiki, let's face it, isn't the most popular, I have had the idea to try and get a spotlight for it on the Community Central. Sound good? Hopefully it will get us a lot more viewers. But these are what the wikis should be like when they ask for a spotlight. *The requestor should be either the admin, or link to a discussion with the admin of the wiki and agreeing to the spotlight. Check! *The wiki should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Stub articles should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. Nope! *The wiki should have a logo. Needs Improving! *The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should also be unprotected unless there is a strong history of vandalism. Needs Improving! *The wiki should have My Home enabled. The My Home page should include a recent activity listing and an updated Community Corner. Nope! *The wiki should have a sidebar menu link to recently added photos as strong visuals help direct new traffic and make the wiki appear more filled out. Nope! *The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category. Nope! *The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. Check! *The wiki should not have a sitenotice longer than two lines. Nope! *The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) We are now! *The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. Check! So I then had the idea to go Here. Again, here are the rules; *The requester should be either the admin, or link to a discussion with the admin of the wiki and agreeing to skin design and homepage help. Check! *The wiki should have at least 250 content pages, not counting stubs. Stub articles should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. Nope! *The main page should be unprotected unless there is a strong history of vandalism. Check! *The My Home page should include an updated Community Corner. Nope! *The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category. Nope! *The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. Check! *The wiki should not have a sitenotice longer than two lines. Nope! *The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or *the name of an admin.) We are now! *The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. Check! So as a last resort, I found a logo creating wiki. Unfortunately it is not updated often, but I have still put up requests for themes and logos and favicons. So, if anybody is any good at designing themes/skins, please tell me! Otherwise, can you help me in getting this wiki up to standards? Category:Blog posts